Broken World
by Starsinger
Summary: Breakworld Saga ends and Lockheed, well, his hormones start acting up. The story comes to an end.
1. Broken World

Broken World

by Starsinger

Sheer speculation, that's all, and a response to Madripoor Rose's challenge about Lockheed and Kitty's bond. Nope, still don't own these characters.

The inside of the station was cavernous. It would have to be to hold the missile that was aimed at Earth, Kitty thought bitterly. This was it, the moment when the destiny of one mutant and millions of people on two worlds collided. Klaxons sounded all around them as they hurried toward the control with one thing on their minds: stop Kruun before his madness killed them all.

Sydren and Emma stayed behind on the transport, Sydren stayed in case they needed to call for back-up to evacuate people from the planet. Emma's stability had proven even more fragile since Scott disappeared. It hadn't been obvious in the hours immediately proceeding his departure, but Kitty found her in her room rocking back and forth, humming to herself. Hank took control of the team and contacted Aghanne himself.

This was it, the day and hour were here and the time was fast approaching. Brand opened the door, gun held at the ready. The door opened and they watched as Kruun's head snapped up in response, "So," he drawled, "the Mighty Colossus has finally come." His eyes flickered toward the screen. "You're too late, mutant. The missile will launch in an hour, your home is doomed."

Peter stalked across the room as a commotion and muffled curses broke out from the back of the room near the door. Kruun looked at him grimly, "What will you do? Kill me? It's too late," the two men clashed, fists crashed into flesh and steel as the will of two titans vied for the upper hand. Finally, the bruises and broken bones left Kruun gasping for breath on the floor. "It's too late, even if you were able to figure out the computer, the only one here who could figure it out is dead!" his eye gleamed evilly.

Cold clenched Peter's heart as he turned toward his team. Lockheed hung limply in Logan's hand as Kitty sprawled on the ground, she wasn't moving. Brand and Hank knelt by her, their discussion intense. Peter turned back to Kruun, tears threatened as he snapped Kruun's neck. This man did not deserve life. All the lives that had been destroyed because of this world and its leaders, he didn't deserve to live.

He powered down and turned back to the group only to discover Hank picking Kitty up and leaving with her and Lockheed quickly out the door. Brand approached him, "She's not dead, Peter, unfortunately, she's not going to recover quickly enough to help us. I don't need to say that she was the best chance we had to stop that missile."

"Kruun's goons came in looking for her," Logan sighed. They walked over to the computer and started punching buttons. Brand's computer was not helping much. When they finally pulled up the information, Brand's face blanched.

"Oh, hell, that missile isn't aimed at Earth," she said.

Logan looked at her, "Let me guess, it's aimed at this world's sun."

She nodded, "Just like the Palace of Corpses. Sydren," she radioed. "Contact all available ships; we need to get as many people off planet as possible. We can't stop this thing! Have Dr. McCoy call Aghanne, apprise her of the situation. Tell her we only have about two hours by this counter," she said looking at the computer. She soon joined the rest of the group rushing out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evacuation went as quickly and chaotically as could be expected. This did not concern Peter. He sat in the sickbay sitting at Kitty's bedside. The good news was Lockheed was conscious and moving. Somehow, Kitty had managed to avoid most of the blast from their weapons only to be thrown against a bulkhead. Hank was worried about the broken leg and the bump on the head.

Peter heard the door open behind him; a voice roused him from his reverie. "This is a hospital?" he heard Aghanne ask.

"No," he heard Hank reply, "This is actually a sickbay. One of our team was injured earlier; I'll show you how we deal with that."

"I'm sorry," he told Aghanne. "I tried to stop it. I think I just made things worse. With Kitty out of action we punched buttons…"

The woman nodded as she looked at Peter, "I know you tried, Peter. We will find a new world and start over. Break World is gone," she looked at the nova that represented what remained of the sun. "We will do better."

With her help he set Kitty's leg, his plan was simple, Aghanne would return to Earth with them to learn more about medicine. Lilandra's people would help find them a new home. Kitty would be fine, as she assured him after she awoke, she was just going to be out of commission for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night, she moved restlessly in her sleep. Peter awoke to find her moaning in her sleep, Lockheed almost looked like a wild animal as his tongue flickered in and out of his mouth. Peter realized that whatever was affecting the dragon traveled down the bond that he shared with Kitty and caused her agitation. He awoke Kitty, and she looked around distractedly. She reached over to her bedside table and hit the intercom, demanding Brand's presence immediately.

The SWORD agent arrived slightly disheveled and very peeved as Kitty rounded on her, "When were you going to tell me that Lockheed was going into heat? Oh, I just treat him like a pet dog, he deserves better. Well, guess what, he's stuck with me!"

"He's been acting appropriately…" Brand's words trailed off as Kitty picked the prone dragon up and shoved him under her nose.

"Does this look normal to you?" Kitty asked, almost in tears. "Whatever else he's been, I've cared for him for the past eight years. I know him better than you. I want answers as to why you left this so late, and wouldn't allow him to come to me before it got out of hand!"

Well, someone needs to stand up to that infuriating woman. I hated how she treated Kitty in AXM 22. Well, obviously this is going to be more than one chapter, trouble is, I don't know how many! Please review.


	2. Broken World II

Broken World Part II

by Starsinger

Yeah, I know, not much imagination going into the title, and not a lot with this end of the story. I'm taking some of these cues from Anne McCaffrey's Pern books. Nope, still don't own these characters.

Brand flinched from Kitty's accusations, "I thought we had more time. Lockheed is still young…" Kitty would've come out of the bed and tried throttling the woman if the cast on her leg, and Lockheed's urgent need weren't hindering her. Brand held up her hands placatingly, "We know where his world is, I'll take you there myself."

"No," Kitty warned, "you've done enough all ready. Give me a ship and the coordinates and I'll get us there **without your** **help**."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sydren ended up going with them. The space station orbiting the golden globe that was Lockheed's homeworld was pretty standard. Their party also contained Peter and Emma. Kitty hoped she could help Emma along the way, but thought she'd end up needing a grief counselor with more qualifications. As they exited the airlock, Kitty couldn't help but think she looked like one of those old war photos, the wounded soldiers with bandages on their heads and hobbling around on crutches. Peter held Lockheed as the dragon squirmed to get away.

A figure approached in the distance. As it got closer, it took human form and spoke to them in English. "Welcome, I am Friatta," the woman spoke. "I see you have brought a young one of the species." She glanced at them all, dismissing them until she reached Kitty, "You're holding the bond, yes?"

Kitty nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Sydren stepped forward, "Is this an involved process?"

"Finding a compatible mate who will return to your world will be the involved part. There are many females here who might be willing though, family bonds are not as strong as ones made with off-worlders."

Kitty stared at Friatta, "You're a hologram!"

Friatta looked at her with shared astonishment, "You speak our language! How fascinating. Your bond is stronger than most. Yes, I'm a hologram. I take the form that is most convenient for our visitors. News of your arrival has spread, and we've had inquiries."

Lockheed got free of Peter's grasp and hovered over Kitty, scolding her. She gave him a sour look, "He still can't believe I let myself get hurt."

Peter put a comforting hand on her elbow as Friatta turned to them, "Okay, sleeping arrangements?"

"Peter and I will share one with Lockheed, Emma needs to be nearby, and Sydren…"the rest of her sentence was interrupted as the entire corridor erupted in dragons. Mostly Lockheed's size there was a riot of colors that made his companions blink. Lockheed looked like he was have a good time. Several beings of different species stood off to the side as the dragons abruptly left; streaming down the corridor the way the came.

Friatta laughed, "That's standard dragon fare when one comes home. You two are mated?" she asked Kitty and Peter. They nodded, a longer explanation of Earth customs would take time and it was basically the truth. "I suggest you refrain from that aspect of your lives for the time being. It'll make this process easier for your young charge. The dwarf of the species, which is what your friend is, is regarded for its high intelligence. They also mate for life."

"So, whoever it is, is coming with us," Kitty answered.

"Yes, all candidates understand this, and several are willing to bond with your mate. Bonding can occur at hatching, like yours, but it's not necessary." They stopped by a room, "This is where you will be staying, and your food in vitamin requirements have been taken into consideration for your stay. I imagine you wish to rest."

Peter and Kitty entered the room, looking around. Kitty hobbled over to the bed, "Using these things make me tired. How long did Hank say?"

"We're meeting back up with them on Shi'ar," he replied. "He said they should be able to completely heal it there. It would probably be healed by now if you hadn't been in such a hurry to get here."

Laughter rang in the air as Lockheed winged his way in, landing on a table in the corner of the room. "Dwarf, huh? At least we know you won't get any bigger!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A huge atrium dominated the middle ring of the station. Friatta assured them that it would hold all but the largest dragons from Lockheed's homeworld. The dragons simply referred to their planet as Home, so everyone called it that. Plants of various shapes and sizes and colors dominated the landscape as did insects small and large. This arrangement served to supplement the oxygen resources of the station and keep the air clean. Several classes of the younger dragons were being conducted as Emma Frost wandered aimlessly.

She was lost, and Kitty was worried about her. She had lost lovers before, but none had been so close, so caring, and so gentle. She sat on a bench her fractured world focused on this moment as she continued humming to herself. She did not notice as one of the young dragons approached her, sitting next to her and crooning softly. Almost automatically, Emma reached out and stroked the youngster's soft hide causing her so hum in pleasure.

"That's how it happens, so subtly that you're not aware until they've charmed their way into your heart," Emma heard. She turned to see another handler standing behind her. "Trouble is, you're not sure who's the handler, you or them!" He joined her on the bench, a little green dragon hovering behind him; he appeared Shi'arian. "I am Keride, my friend there is Ashal," the dragon alighted on his shoulder.

"Emma," she mumbled looking at her new friend.

"Ah, you arrived with Lockheed. That bond is extraordinary. She's one of only three that can understand their language, and the only one who can actually speak it." Emma nodded.

"There you are," another voice intruded into her thoughts. "Well, I guess I should have expected this, she is headstrong!"

Who said this, and why? Well, I'll figure it out when I get there!


	3. Broken World III

Broken World III

by Starsinger

Boy, this is longer than I thought it would be. Hope you continue to enjoy! Still don't own these characters!

Emma, Keride, and Ashal turned as the little dragon leaning into her hand squawked and hid in her cape. An older and larger dragon stood behind them. "It's all right," the dragon hastened to assure them. "We are more sensitive to strong emotion, and that's what your friend there reacted to. You lost someone close?" Emma nodded. "Take her back to your room," she said, patting Emma on the arm.

"What about her…?" Emma's voice trailed off.

"Parents?" Keride asked. "That'll work itself out, trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter, Kitty and Lockheed watched the entire exchange from behind some bushes. Not really hiding just hanging out and keeping an eye on the situation. Then, Lockheed took off, playing with other dragons. Kitty watched with keen interest. Several of the young females had also shown interest in Peter who was slightly embarrassed by the interest.

"I'm not entirely sure I'd recommend this for everyone who suffers from a broken heart," Kitty mused, "but if it works…" Peter nodded. Kitty looked up as a squabble broke out among the younger dragons.

"I think we have a winner," Peter whispered into her ear. Sure enough, as Kitty looked up, Lockheed and a little green female were sitting alone together nearby. "Let's leave them be and see about helping Emma with her new charge. I may have to take notes!"

Kitty's good-natured laughter did much to relieve the mood as they approached Emma, "What's her name?"

"Melia," came the reply. It was a step in the right direction to realize that it wasn't murmured this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night, Peter felt Kitty's lips leaving wet trail down his body, and in spite of all his efforts, he couldn't resist. It was almost like his emotions were being supplanted by someone else. His body responded to her needs as the urgency continued to rise. Their coupling was quick and satisfying, but strange, neither could explain what drove them, but as they curled up together in the afterglow everything seemed just right.

It was not until the next morning that they realized what had happened. The little green Lockheed was seen with had risen in a mating flight, and, not surprisingly, Lockheed caught her. Friatta announced that the two would be married after she clutched. So, it was no surprise when Kitty ended up giving away the groom. The laugh was, the team was tired of waiting for three weeks as guests of Lilandra, came to find out what was going on, and stayed for the wedding. "Who'd've thought this was a matriarchal society?" quipped Logan.

Dalla, as Peter soon discovered was her name, laid a clutch of thirty eggs. The elders pronounced it as impressive for a dragon that young. They sent everyone on their way, reminding them to send the eggs from each new clutch after she rose. They said that should happen no more than once a year. Kitty wasn't really sure of that, since she thought she saw some of them crossing their fingers behind their backs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What should have been a happy occasion on their return to the school was tempered by the knowledge that Scott was not returning with them. Kitty was off her crutches, but the doctors had stuck her in a brace, telling her that she shouldn't have waited so long to come see them. The leg itched horribly, but at least she didn't have to use a stick to scratch it.

Kitty made the difficult calls to Rachel and Nate that their father was gone. She sat their considering whether she should even try to contact Xavier when Hank burst through the door with a bag in his hands. "Kitty, did you forget to tell me something?" he asked excitedly.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Huh?" came the intelligent reply.

"These minerals are the equivalent of pre-natal vitamins!" he continued.

Kitty reached for the bag and as she looked in it, one thing became crystal clear, "Hank, these aren't mine. The others were just normal vitamins?" she asked, and he nodded his head. "I do find it interesting that Peter and I spent the last month hearing babbling around us and couldn't place the source. I think we now know," she rose and went to the window. Outside, Emma was playing with Melia, Dalla and Lockheed watched nearby.

As Kitty watched the scene below, she couldn't help but think that she had left something unsaid with Scott. Maybe, she hoped, she would get a second chance.

Only story in this universe, I don't know, we'll see. Let me know what you think.


End file.
